Happy Birthday L
by SesshyKinsLuv
Summary: Light Yagami is put into a very weird situation when Kira decides to have a little fun. It is L's birthday and L only wanted to see Light. LxLight Shonen ai. If you don't like don't read.


**Happy Birthday L**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I am merely borrowing the characters so I can twist them into my twisted fantasies, so all of you can enjoy.

………………

It is the one day that I simply do as others do and try to enjoy life without worrying about work. I was hoping Raito-kun would have been here but he just simply disappeared. "Happy birthday L." Watari spoke softly, so only I could hear. Yes, my birthday is here and I have thrown a party, very much against my will. Everyone I have ever worked with and the children from Wammy are here. They say 'Happy Birthday', then disappear into the faceless crowd.

The party is ballroom style. Every woman is wearing a fancy dress and every man is wearing a tux. Even I am dressed up, after I put up a fight of course. But Watari said that if I did not dress up, he would delete all my records on the Kira case. There is an orchestra playing classical music in the back and people everywhere have pared up and are now dancing. I am simply standing on a wall, hoping that this will end soon. Apart from the comments on how I look today and the quick 'Happy Birthdays', this day is not going as well as I would have planned.

…………….

Everyone is talking about Ryuzakis' birthday. They seem excited enough for it. Everyone is invited and I want to be there. I quietly make my escape so I can get dressed and ready, my present already placed safely in my pocket. Once I reach my temporary room, I noticed someone has entered it after I left this morning. I check to see if anything is missing, but I realize a few things that were not there this morning, have suddenly made there way onto my coffee table. I sit down on the couch, one is a letter. I open it up and read…

_Dear Light Yagami,_

_I know where you are headed and I am waiting to see you. I am Kira. Surprised? I didn't think so. I want you to arrive to the partly wearing what I have placed in the box. You might have to go out shopping on your own, because I fully expect to see you looking completely feminine. If you have a problem with my simple request, I will kill you. No, there is no need to be worried for anyone's safety, I just see this as a way to be amused. If you have doubts that I am indeed Kira, then Turn your TV on and 'Mark Anthony', who was charged with murder yesterday will be dead at approximately 9:30 p.m._

_Oh and, try not to be too late. I will be waiting._

_Kira_

This is fabulous. I open the bow to see an elegant purple, silver and blue dress and heel to match. "Fuck!" I shove the dress and shoes into the box and head outside the back way.

...

After buying the remaining items needed I hurry back to my real home. I get changed in a time span of 30 minutes. Who knew applying make-up was so hard. I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing me because my sister was at a sleep over and Mom was out having a romantic dinner with Dad.

I ride to the party, adjusting my wig once I am there. The chauffer looks at me bewildered. "Um, Mam, Where is Light?" He looks confused, but I am already angry, so I bark at him. "I am Light!" He looks startled and sympathetic. "Of course, I am sorry." He steps aside so I can get out, then closes the door behind me. "Damn Kira and his stupid dirty mind.." I mumble under my breath while walking towards the entrance. I calm myself down and put on an innocent face. I don't want people to think something is wrong, and hopefully they will not recognize me.

………………

The doors open and the spot light hits this lady, who resembled Light-kun almost perfectly. I can not take my eyes off of her. Was it possibly because she was so beautiful, or maybe because she looked so much like Light-kun. I can not deny that I might have found Light-kun very attractive lately, but that is not so good for work. Well maybe it is because Raito-kun is straight and would never be attracted to me. That was why this woman was so appealing to me. As she made her way down the steps, I made my way towards her. Others were to but I had locked eyes. My back was straightened and as her foot touched the last step, she smiled at me. I raised my hand and she took hold of it. I think everyone must have been surprised, but I was happy none-the-less.

I slightly pulled her towards me. That is when I realized.. It **was **Light-kun. "Light-kun, why are you dressed as a girl?" I ask innocently. I felt him stiffen against me. He looked up and smiled. "It was against my will. I received a letter from Kira stating that if I did not dress like this, he would kill me. He even left evidence that he was in fact Kira." He looked down embarrassed. "I think you look nice, but I think I prefer you the other way." I stated plainly. I noticed a blush creep across Light's face and it made me feel all giddy inside. "Thank you Ryuzaki." He murmured under his breath. I continued. "I've always thought Light-kun was very good looking, and I am assuming Kira does too. The fact that you looked like, well, you is probably why I asked for this dance. I thought you were a girl at first and I really wanted to dance with you Light-kun." Lights face got redder. "Light." Light mumbled silently. "What was that?" I couldn't hear him and he seem reluctant to say it again but he did, and louder. "Light, Just call me Light." He said, looking quit flustered. "Light.." I repeated to myself.

I only called people who meant a lot to me without a respectable title. But Light did mean a lot to me. "Light.. You mean a lot to me." Light looked up surprised. "You mean a lot to me too Ryuzaki." Light looked hesitant for a moment, before he leaned up and placed a chased kiss on my lips. He pulled away, his face was now fully flushed and he looked down, almost embarrassed. I lifted his chin, and kissed him back. Light returned the kiss, and I was happy. People were looking at us, some confused and others happy. Light rested his head against my shoulder. "I am so happy you came Light." Light looked up. "Me too." I kissed him again. "Can we continue like this tomorrow Light. I like this." He chuckled and looked me in the eyes. "I hope so, except.. maybe without the dress?" We both Laughed and continued our dance while everyone looked on longingly. "Oh and Ryuzaki.." Light digged into the purse that was sitting against his side. He takes out a little box and hands it to me. Inside is a custom made pocket watch. It is silver and has gold trimming. On the top it has an engraved 'L'. When I open it up, the inside has a quote written on the inside. 'Never give up, and never back down.' It was beautiful. He leaned up and kissed me once more before whispering into me ear. "Happy Birthday L."


End file.
